Pondera
by Raiyoukai
Summary: Visored, Arrancar, both said to be half shinigami, half hollow. But then, why are they not the same? It is because they do not have the true 50/50 balance. But some do, and they are stronger than any other. Location: Karakura Town. -Abandoned-
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **_Alright here it, the real chapter 1, fully complete and beta's thanks to my new pal HTM. I hope you all enjoy and please drop a review, they make me happy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto. They are respectively owned by Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto. Make no mistake though, 2-on-1 handicap match, me vs them, winner gets the rights to Naruto and bleach, c'mon you know you wanna; no, well it doesn't matter what you think I _will_ get my match and then your mangas will be mine, oh mine bwahahahahaha.

_**~~~Story Start~~~**_

As Ichigo Kurosaki walked inside the front gate of the Karakura High School, alongside his twin sisters; Yuzu and Karin, he couldn't help but ponder the events that had befallen him over the summer. First he had been forced by that crazed, idiotic not to mention slightly psychopathic 'humble store owner' to be tortu- erm trained... no, tortured was right.

Then came the completely harebrained and not to mention extremely poorly planned rescue attempt that he and his friends had orchestrated to save Rukia, someone who he felt he owed a debt to for giving him the power to protect his family, from certain death at the hands of the people who shared the same name as the _death god_. Huh... and wouldn't you know it, their title was completely earned.

Then, after epic life endangering battle, after epic life endangering battle he found out that they had been used not only by someone he thought they could trust but also by someone who he didn't even know; I mean for crying out loud what was he meant to be? A servant to any and all rogue shinigami out there? Don't answer that, he didn't want to know.

But now, now that was all behind him; Rukia was safe and wouldn't be dying any time soon, she was also in Soul Society, out of his hair. And ever so slowly out of his thoughts. _Yes, all was well in the world,_ Ichigo thought as he took in a deep breath... only for all that air to be expelled from his lungs when someone crashed into him, sending him to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going you idi-," Ichigo started to exclaim before suddenly finding it hard to breathe. After all who wouldn't when some absolutely beautiful woman crashes into you.

She was of average height, a little bit shorter than him, probably about 5'7". She had long straight blonde hair, bound in bandages. She was also wearing a Karakura High School uniform. Too bad for Ichigo, it seemed to be a couple of sizes too small for her, clinging tightly to her body and showing off that she had all the right curves in all the right places. That, plus the extra short skirt and black thigh highs, she was wearing only made her look all the more enticing and erotic and made Ichigo want to just grab her, pull her into the nearest alley and ravage her until-.

Ichigo shook his head furiously, his face red enough to make a lobster jealous. _'Damn that Yoruichi, I just know that this is her fault somehow'._

_**~~~Scene Break~~~**_

Yoruichi was just lazing about in Urahara's shop when she suddenly sneezed.

'_Huh. That was weird, I wonder who was thinking about me, I hope it was Ichigo, hahaha, Yoruichi Shihoin, corrupter of teenaged minds!'_

_**~~~Scene Break~~~**_

"I'm sorry, I wasn't really paying any attention to where I was going! I'm new here you see," the blonde bombshell stated as she picked herself up from the ground, a picture of pure innocence on her sharply angled face, with slanted eyes reminding Ichigo of a cat, which of course made him remember Yoruichi, and her perfect, naked body, which of course also made him remember how this blonde haired girl, who was obviously a new student, looked in her uniform.

Needless to say, Ichigo's steadily decreasing blush was now back, full force.

"I-it's fine," Ichigo managed to stammer out, as he tried his absolute hardest to tear his gaze away from her body and look her in the eye. He succeeded, mostly, at least until the new student crossed her arms under her bust, accentuating it all the more, and very likely start straining the fabric that was clothing those marvellous items of the female anatomy to its utmost limits.

"Oh thank goodness, it would have been horrible if I hurt someone on my first day of school," the blonde's voice was so pure, so innocent. To be honest it reminded him of a combination of Rukia's fake innocent tone that frankly annoyed the living hell out him and Inoue's. "You wouldn't mind showing me around would you? You're the person I've met that hasn't looked at me in some disturbing way." That cute little pout was just too much for Ichigo and he began to blush even more furiously, now covering not only his entire face but also his neck.

"U-um, a-ah sure, I guess," Ichigo managed to stutter out trying his hardest to not look at this innocent temptress.

"Hey, are you okay? You look a little flushed," the new girl was suddenly face to face, their noses only by millimetres not touching; her impressive bust pressed flush up against his chest. Ichigo could do nothing but look away as he froze where he stood.

"I-I'm f-fine, really," Ichigo answered shakily.

"Really," Ichigo could only nod slightly.

"Well, if you're sure," again, Ichigo could only give the slightest nod as he forces his eyes to not look at the buxom blonde and her prize winning assets that were pressed against his chest.

"Okay then." The new girl chirped as she backed off, giving Ichigo the time to breathe a sigh of relief.

"By the way, my name's Kurosaki Ichigo; what's yours?" Ichigo questioned as his prominent blush finally faded and his trademark scowl came across his face.

"Me?" The new girl parroted cutely, a wide eyed, innocent look on her face as she pointed a finger at herself. "I'm Yugito, Yugito Nii, pleased to meet you!"

By this time the two had arrived at school, and as they pulled in past the gate, something finally occurred to Ichigo. _'Where'd Yuzu and Karin go?'_

Unknown to Ichigo as he turned away from Yugito to hide his blush, a deep, seductive smirk appeared on the face of the new girl as she almost purred in her mind _'That's right Ichigo, I'm beautiful, I'm sexy and yet oh so innocent. Hahaha, yes, all according to Kyuubi-sama's plan, you _will_ be mine!'_

_**~~~Scene Break~~~**_

Turns out that Yugito wasn't the only new student at Karakura High School that day. Her two brothers had also been enrolled by their adoptive father, a man that Yugito had told Ichigo had moved to Karakura town with his brother and niece to open a Kenjutsu and Shito-ryu dojo. Thankfully for Ichigo's piece of mind, both her brothers were quite honourable, and had left with Yuzu and Karin for the school after Yugito had bumped into him. Fortunately for them, they had been assigned places in his sisters' class and so would be able to be shown around by the twins, while Ichigo himself escorted Yugito around the school; what a meeting that was when they met his friends.

_*Flashback*_

_Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin were leading the three new students to meet their friends. At first, Ichigo didn't really want to have anything to do with them, but when he was caught by Yuzu's pout he could do nothing but let Yugito and her adoptive brothers come along. Speaking of her two brothers, Ichigo didn't really know what to think._

_First was the oldest, one Naruto Uzumaki. At first glance Ichigo thought that he was a flirtatious pretty boy, what with his spiked blonde hair, and the way that every single girl he talked to always blushed whenever he would talk to them, even Yuzu and Karin blushed! This belief was quite quickly shot down after spending five minutes with the five foot five blonde. He wasn't a suave womaniser, just a clueless idiot who had no idea of the effect of his words._

_On the other hand, the other brother, Gaara Uzumaki, was a quiet, collected and an eerily calm person. He also had an annoyingly dry voice. Honestly, for the first half hour of talking to him Ichigo thought that he was constantly making fun of him, so did everyone else for that matter; in fact, the only ones that didn't think so were Yuzu, who was just too nice to get offended, Karin, who could somehow tell when he was serious and not, and his blood brother and adoptive sister, Naruto and Yugito, respectively, who were used to it. Hell, even the teachers were annoyed by it._

_As the group of six reached the roof all conversation stopped in the two groups already inhabiting the rooftop. The awkward silence was instantly broken when Keigo laid eyes upon the buxom blonde beauty that was Yugito Nii._

"_Well helloooooo beautiful, I'm Keigo Asano, but you can just call m- ack!", only to be cut off by the squeezing pressure on his shoulder as Yugito's adoptive brother stared down at Keigo._

"_What was that? I must have heard you wrong. I'm sure I just heard something perverted in my ear," the tall blonde new student all but growled out as the squeezing pressure that fell upon Keigo got worse, as did the clamping of his hand on Keigo's shoulder._

"_N-no, I-I-I didn't say a-a-anything, I-I swear!" Keigo barely managed to squeak out, only for the pressure to again worsen as his chocolate brown eyes to lock onto the frigid blue ones of his intimidator._

"_So now you're saying that I'm hearing things, huh?" The hand on Keigo's shoulder was now clamping down so hard that Keigo thought it would break._

"_Nawww , it's so cute to see that you care Naru-nii, but I'm a big girl now and can deal with perverts like him. After all, you _are_ the one that taught me," Yugito pouted as she saw her eldest brother getting over protective… _again_._

"_Hmm… I don't know. Why don't you show me then." Naruto released his hold on Keigo's shoulder as the squeezing pressure he felt dissipated._

'Thank God,' _Keigo thought._ _Keigo's relief was short lived as he felt the utmost pain a man can feel; Yugito's deceptively slender leg had planted itself in between his legs with a great amount of pressure._

"_Oh… Oh god… I… I think she… I-I think she crushed one them." Keigo squeaked as he fell to the ground, curled up into a foetal position. Though it seemed as though nobody noticed. That, or nobody simply cared. Yeah, he was going to be singing sopranos for a while._

"_Ichi-kun, what'd you bring for lunch today?" Yugito chirped as she skipped over to where Ichigo was standing, her marvellous breasts bouncing with every skip._

"…" _A squeaking noise came from Keigo, sounding awfully similar to a mouse. Nobody seemed to have heard it though, as everyone was paying more attention to the new girl and she hugged Ichigo's arm in between her breasts. Well almost nobody; Naruto leaned down to hear what Keigo was trying say._

"_P-please… call… call an ambulance; o-or the hospital. I need help." Again Keigo barely managed to squeak out._

"_An ambulance, a hospital, _help?_ You're a man aren't you? Just get up and walk it off. It can't hurt that bad. No one else has ever said anything before!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. Everyone on the rooftop just sweat dropped. _'Obviously he doesn't remember that everyone Yugito's done that to before were knocked unconscious,' _were Gaara's thoughts._

_As Naruto walked away and was quickly introduced to the rest of the gang, Gaara knelt down next to Keigo, "You are strong. Most people would have been knocked out by Naruto if he held them that long, let alone staying conscious after Yugito's kick." Keigo just whimpered._

_Meanwhile, while all these shenanigans were happening there was just one thought in the minds of Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad, and Orihime _'Was that spiritual pressure just now?'

_*Flashback End*_

So now, after the day had ended and the final bell rung, Ichigo pondered the day's events. _'That was definitely spiritual pressure I felt coming off that Naruto guy. And that Yugito's personality, something about it just seems… forced, I guess.'_

_**~~~Scene Break~~~**_

Naruto, Yugito and Gaara were walking home from their first day of school. "Man, what a day, huh? This school is perfect for us!" Naruto exclaimed as they walked.

"Yes", and "Indeed," were the replies from the blonde male's siblings.

"Seriously, you guys could show a little more enthusiasm," he sighed, "Well at least tell me how things went today."

"Good," Yugito began, "I was able to get close to Ichigo Kurosaki just as ordered; I would expect that after my actions today if the boy doesn't see me as a friend then he at least considers me a close acquaintance. Any closer relationship will take time, as one would expect. And what of your target, Kyuubi-sama? Were you able to get close to her?"

"Of course I was. Yuzu Kurosaki is a very sweet girl, very trusting, and has a great sparkling personality. Like mine! She was easy to get close to. I know for a fact that she considers me a close friend. That easiness is why I picked her. Don't you know? That, and she hot as hell in that uniform!" Naruto bragged, a small trickle of blood coming from his nose at the end. Gaara and Yugito just sighed at his perverse laziness. "Now what of you, Gaara? Were you able to get close to your target?"

"Of course I wasn't," Gaara sighed, "It's the whole reason that Karin Kurosaki was chosen as my target. It will require a lot of time and patience to get close to her, especially since you want us to get to the dating stage."

"What is with that anyway? And for that matter, why the hell do I have to use _this_ gigai, the breast implants are annoying! I don't even see how they help anything but giving me back pains."

"Why, it's simple my dear! We need to invade Ichigo's life, get him to trust us, make him feel like family to us all, so that that way when we reveal who he truly is and what his role in life, he will believe us. After all we can't have the Magna Pecus Lunae not trust us can we?"

"No, of course not, he would destroy us all, but still…"

"Oh, the breast implants to your gigai? That should be obvious! Ichigo is a teenager! What teenager doesn't like big breasts? Hell, you've read the reports from our spy in the Seireitei. That 10th Squad captain. It's obvious that the only reason he keeps that lazy vice-captain of his around is because of her boobs."

_**~~~Scene Break~~~**_

Toshiro Hitsugaya sneezed.

"Are you catching a cold, captain?" the ditzy bombshell of a woman asked of her captain.

"No, now get to work, woman!"

_**~~~Scene Break~~~**_

"If it's that much of a hassle you can always back out, Nibi-chan."

"Of course I will do no such thing! This is a mission, and I _never_ back down from a mission!"

"Yo, yo, that's good to hear! Number Nine needs to have no fear!" By this time the three 'high school students' had arrived out the front of their current place of residence "B's Dojo, Yo!"

"Shut up, B" Gaara and Yugito sighed. Naruto just grinned a fanged grin.

_**~~~Later That Night~~~**_

Nine figures stood in bleak silence in a room shrouded in absolute darkness.

"It has been many years since we have been all together like this. Even longer since we were all, one by one, exiled from the Soul Society," one of the figures muttered.

"Indeed," the figure across from them in the circle stated.

"Yes, that is indeed true. But fear not, for our time of vengeance draws nigh. The blade of the slaying moon has been found. Our true leader is beginning his rise. But until that day of ascension we are left as we are," the figure that stood at the head of the circle proclaimed. "Even so, we have much to do. The slaying moon must be tested, his comrades challenged and trained, to earn their titles! But even before that, there is still something left to be done. A long time it truly has been since our exile, and the Soul Society has all but forgotten about us!"

Various dark mutters resounded throughout the darkness. "But they shall not forget us for long, no. We shall show why _we_ are the strongest beings in existence; why _we_ are the ones that keep the eternal balance. We shall rise to the top once more, and the shinigami who betrayed us, who ridiculed us and cast us away shall taste the sweet cold meal of vengeance. And we, the Pondera, shall show our true might in force and demonstrate why _we_ are the true chosen of the Spirit King!"

Cheers rang out through the darkened room, "Tertium, Sextum, you two shall be the humans' preliminary testers, Shikai only; we don't want to tip anyone off too early. Dismissed!" As soon as the final word had finished parting his lips the leader was alone in the room.

Suddenly light started to filter into the room as the curtain covering the window, parted, letting the moonlight in, illuminating the darkened hall.

As the leader crossed the hall to look out the window, the pale moonlight exposed his features, he wore a wide hat that had a veil that came down over the head. It completely hid his hair and shadowed his eyes. Bulky robes hid the man's figure, except his somewhat tall height. In fact the only thing discernible about the man were the three thin black marks on his cheek, resembling whiskers.

"Yes," the man whispered to himself, staring at the pale moon. "Soon we shall return to the limelight, where we will strike fear into the hearts of old. After all, nothing is stronger than true balance. Nothing is stronger than the true spirits of the Bijuu. Deliver our message Tertius Dominus Conchae, Sextus Dominus Bullis; guide our god onto his true path."

The man once more stared at the full moon in the distance, "From the slaying moon, great power is born. From the slain moon, greater power rises. From guardian's death, together united shall the demon god be born. And so rises… the almighty: Decima Dominus Luna!" And with that, Naruto Uzumaki walked away into the darkness.

_**~~~Chapter End~~~**_

Magna Pecus Lunae = Great beast of the moon

Pondera = Balance or Weight (depends on translator)

Tertium = Third

Sextum = Sixth

Tertius Dominus Conchae = Third Lord of the Shell

Sextus Dominus Bullis = Sixth Lord of the Bubbles

**Editor's note:** Hello! I'm the beta for this author! Whenever I'm finished with betaing I'll be writing an editor's note. I'll recommend reading it whenever it is there.

Nothing to report. *Salutes*


	2. Chapter 2

**~~~Chapter 2 Start ~~~**

It was the second day back at school, or in the case of three future enemies of the Soul Society, the second day of school ever. All seemed peaceful as the Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki basked in the blissful normality of the day. Yes, the sky was clear, the birds were singing, and a male voice was screaming at the top of his lungs in what seemed to be a challenge-

Wait, what?

"Where are you hiding? Come on out here!" The loud voice proclaimed.

The entirety of the class was confused. After all, who wouldn't be when some random voice started yelling for no apparent reason?

"I know that voice," Uryuu stated to himself.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you're up there; don't pretend you're not!" Yet again the loud and obnoxious voice came calling through the window from outside.

"What!" Ichigo exclaimed finally realising what was being said and by whom.

"Ichigo, you know that guy?" Keigo asked incredulously "He's all… hippied out."

"Oh, that's very retro," Misato Ochi, Ichigo's current sensei said. "Kurosaki, is he any-"

She was cut off as Ichigo rushed out of the class throwing a quick 'A relative!' over his shoulder as he hurried out the door, and the school.

"How groovy," the teacher was left saying the last words as the class devolved into murmured conversations with each other trying to work out what the hell had just happened.

**~Outside~**

"Hurry up; come on!" As one might expect, the 'hippied out' individual was still calling out to Ichigo. He was about to call out once more when Ichigo barrelled around the corner.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo questioned as he continued sprinting towards the red head that had disturbed his class.

"Yo," was all that one red haired shinigami vice-captain had to say about the situation.

Needless to say that didn't sit well with Ichigo at all. "Are you totally out of your mind?" Ichigo was still sprinting towards Renji. In fact, he didn't even stop when he reached the tattooed shinigami; instead just clotheslining him and carrying him away into the bushes.

Unknown to the two shinigami three pairs of eyes that were not currently in a class were watching this byplay; and continued to watch as they got involved in another argument in the bushes. At least, until a hollow dropped down in the courtyard outside the school, causing every spiritually aware person to turn their eyes to it.

As the hollow continued to approach the school, Ichigo and Renji continued their argument, this time the trigger being Renji trying to get out of his gigai.

**~Inside~**

As this happened, let's turn our attention to the three new students at Karakura High, and their thoughts on what was happening.

'_Come on, Ichigo! Show us just what you are made of, if only against something so weak,'_ were the thoughts of the 'busty' female Pondera.

In another classroom the two male Pondera had their own thoughts on what was happening.

'_Hmm, is that it? Is this really the one that we need, some unreliable teenage human who can't even get his priorities straight?_' that was Gaara.

'_Hmhmhmhm, really now Ichigo, arguing when you should be fighting. So predictable. Oh well, I didn't expect much of you in the first place. But that is why we are here, to guide you towards your true potential. Now then, what shall happen next?'_ By process of elimination one should be able to correctly guess that this was Naruto.

**~Back Outside~**

Ichigo finally looked like he was about to start fighting the hollow. Too bad for him that one of the pairs of eyes had gotten sick of just waiting for him to do something and decided to act.

"Hold the heathen hammer high, Takimon," were the whispered words of said pair of eyes.

Ichigo had begun his charge towards the hollow that was just about within arms reach of the school when something stopped him. Well, not really something but someone.

That someone had appeared before the hollow. It was a girl, and from the looks of her, maybe sixteen years old. At best. She was looked about the same height as Yugito, maybe a little shorter, and had mint green hair. However the thing that stole everyone who was watching the scene's attention was the enormous Viking hammer the girl was wielding.

The hammer was about seven feet in length, five feet of that being the handle; another foot being the hammer itself; and the other foot a spike on the top. The handle was… odd, to say the least. It started off with a foot long stone spike that was connected by a pommel made of gold. After the pommel were two feet of handle wrapped in string, followed by a bronze nub that looked somewhat like a pommel. A foot of wood followed by another bronze nub was repeated twice to finish off the handle.

The hammer head was just as strange, starting off with a thin column of stone extending from the bronze nub, it then expanded into a massive block of stone, on one end of the block, the actual hammer head, on the other, a stone spike. On the side of the hammer were a strange series of symbols. There were nine, arranged in three rows of three. The corner were triangular, with three circles in side, the protruding tips of the triangles faced each other; that is the bottom triangles pointed up and the top triangles pointed down. Separating the triangular symbols were circular symbols and in the centre was yet another triangular symbol, pointing upwards, but of longer length than the two triangular symbols on the bottom. As stated earlier the hammer was topped with another stone spike.

"For trupult," the mint green haired girl said to herself as she swung her hammer in one hand at the hollow, swinging it with ease.

What followed next is something Ichigo would never be able to truly describe. One second the deceptively small girl swung her huge hammer, the next an explosion was rocking the entire school on its foundations, creating an enormous amount of smoke. By the time it cleared, there was no trace of the hammer wielding girl.

"For seinur," Ichigo and Renji whirled around to come face to face with the girl that had beaten Ichigo to the hollow. It was then that they also noticed yet another thing that made this girl strange. She had pupilless orange eyes.

"What'd you say?" Ichigo exclaimed, ignoring the fact that she had just utterly obliterated a twenty feet tall hollow with one swing of her hammer, leaving in her wake a crater that seemed at least ten feet deep and who knows how much in circumference.

"Eg kallaði teg seinan, hvat fert tú at gera við tað?"

"What?"

"Býttað menniskja."

"Would you speak Japanese already?" Ichigo was just about to blow his top when all Fu did was blink.

At least, until Renji decided to open his mouth.

"Wait, you mean she was speaking some different language?"

"Of course, what did you think she was doing? Speaking gibberish?"

"Kind of, yeah-GURK" Renji was cut off when a massively crushing pressure descended upon him and Ichigo.

"Tvatl? Torir tú, tít lítla insekt. Lort af einum Deyða Guðið. Ein vís-kaptainur, enn tá. Sum teir megtiðu hava dottin langt niður. Lurta, og lurta væl, tín idiot; skjótt so fer tú og tín fanans tikið eksistens komað til at endast, og eg farið at njótað tað, o, sum eg farið at njótað tað." The pure rage laced in those words made it clear to the two shinigami that, despite their lack of understanding of her words, she was pissed off.

This point couldn't have been made clearer then when she spat on the ground in front of Renji turned around and vanished with a slight plop, kind of like a small rock sinking into water.

**~Inside~**

Inside the school everyone had differing reactions to what had just happened. While the non-spiritually aware were obviously shaken up and troubled over the 'unexplained explosion' outside the window, those who were able to actually see just what had caused the explosion were even more shaken.

'_Wow, who's she? Oh well, whoever she is I know Kurosaki-kun can handle her.' _These were the thoughts of the resident big-boobed bimbo.

'_Amazing, such strength. But who is she, and more importantly _what_ is she, she didn't wear a Shinigami uniform, so I can't say she was a shinigami. But if not that, then what? And what was that language she was speaking? Maybe Urahara-san will know.' _These thoughts plagued the mind of the now powerless Quincy.

'_Whoa, amazing.' _Rather simplistic thoughts from Karakura High School's giant of Mexican descent.

'_What is _she_ doing here? And for that matter, what does she think she's doing, interfering in our mission like that?'_ The other busty bimbo of Karakura High thought… well, the fake busty bimbo.

'_Hmm, what is your game Naruto? Why did you have _her_ of all people show up to do this?' _Gaara thought as he watched the true somewhat air-headed blonde Pondera grin upon witnessing the events outside the window.

'_Hahaha, I see you haven't changed at all, my dear Septimo Domina Malleus. And you Ichigo; bask in her power, take in her strength, fear it, love it, allow us to guide you and you shall be infinitely stronger.' _A fanged grin crossed the visage of the Pondera leader and all who would be involved in the events to come felt their spines chill.

**~~~Time Skip~~~**

A month had passed since that incident, and everything had fallen into a sense of normality again. Well, if you discount the fact that there was now a vice-captain of the Gotei Thirteen mooching off of Urahara. Speaking of Urahara, the insane 'test' he made along with the new mod souls had been initiated. It should also be mentioned that because of this test the encounter with a certain hammer toting, green-haired girl had been pushed to the back of everyone's mind. Unfortunately for them, this meant Uryuu did not ask Urahara the questions that had plagued his mind; thus what would soon happen could have been, at the least, partially avoided.

But for now, we find the three Pondera talking with Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin as well as all their friends. "The Dojo that our father and uncle are going to be running is opening up today. There will be a demonstration on what people can learn from there as well as other possible recruiters. We would like to extend an invitation to all of you to witness it," drawled Gaara, almost sounding as if he had been reading off a script. Then again, he nearly always sounded like that.

"Father? How come Yugito has a different surname to you two then?" Keigo asked rather bluntly.

"I do believe that they have said in the past that they were all adopted, idiot," Uryuu answered for the three 'orphans'.

"Right, our adoptive father's name is B. He was adopted alongside another orphan, like me and Naruto and Gaara, whose name is Roshi, he has a daughter named Fu. She's also adopted. We're all one big, happy, orphan family," Yugito perkily replied.

"So, are you guys coming or what, cause me and Gaara are meant to be performing in the demonstration so we kind of need to get there soon," Naruto butted in. Understanding that they were in somewhat of a hurry the others quickly agreed to go watch the demonstration and the party were on their way.

As the group moved everyone separated into their own little conversation groups; that is to say, Naruto began flirting with Yuzu, which made Ichigo understandably angry, until Yugito captured his arm between her breasts and started flirting even heavier with him. Meanwhile, everyone else just watched with an ever-growing sweatdrop and took their minds off of it by focusing on other matters. Such as the latest results in soccer by Karin and Gaara, what they might actually see by Tatsuki, Uryuu, Chad and Orihime, and other random topics from everyone else.

**~~~Scene Change~~~**

And so the party arrived at their place of destination, a quaint little building titled "B's Dojo, Yo".

"'B's Dojo, Yo'? What the hell?" Ichigo voiced the question that was on everyone's mind after seeing the stupefying sign.

"Ugh… I forgot to tell you, B is utterly obsessed with all things rap. In fact, he raps everything he says," Gaara drawled

"Hey, come on, B's not that bad. I like his rapping," Naruto defended his adoptive father.

"Yes, and that is why you fail. Honestly, not even Roshi can even _tolerate_ it, let alone _like_ it."

"What do you mean, fail? That just makes me awesome, even B thinks so!"

"Yes, because B is the absolute master of all things awesome." You could almost literally taste the sarcasm rolling off his tongue.

"I know. That's why I said it. It's about time you admitted it." By the look of smugness on Naruto's face, it was obvious that his sense of smell was screwed up.

It was at this point that a voice started calling out through the crowd. "Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you! You and B are up first, and if you don't hurry up B is going to start rapping." The one talking was a mint-green haired girl, looking about seventeen or eighteen. She looked awfully similar to some of the people that were with Naruto. In fact, she looked just like-

"You! What are you doing here? And for that matter who the hell are you?" Trust Ichigo to get straight to the point.

"Hmm, do I know you?" The new arrival answered him, a look of confusion across her tanned face.

"What are you trying to pull? I know that you were the girl form the other day the one who killed that hollow! Now answer me, who are you?"

"What the hell are you talking about Ichigo?" Naruto now had a look of utter confusion on his face, as did everyone else in their little group who wasn't spiritually aware. "Fu would never kill _anything_. As a matter of fact, what is a hollow?" The look on Naruto's face had turned from confusion to a face one would give if their best friend randomly started screaming about the end of the world. You know the face; the one that just screams 'You're fucking insane, and I don't want anything to do with you.' Yeah, Ichigo fucked up.

"Um… ah… that is… she… I mean, I… uh," Ichigo had obviously forgotten just whose presence he was in.

"Right well… whatever. To the rest of you who aren't insane and accusing my cousin of murder, this is Fu, Roshi's daughter." With the tension somewhat broken Fu was quickly welcomed into the group as they hurried past Ichigo who at this point was well on his way to being checked into the nearest mental facility. But as they hurried past him he could almost swear he heard the green haired girl, whose presence had now made everyone think him insane, utter the words "Býttað jarðbær."

**~Inside the Dojo~**

"Welcome to the opening of 'B's Dojo, Yo', we thank you all for coming here to witness what we have to offer. Now then, this will consist of four demonstrations. The first will be our Kenjutsu master, B, versus his top student; Naruto Uzumaki. The second, will be our hand to hand master, a sixth Dan ranked practitioner of Shitō-ryū, and his top student, Gaara Uzumaki. For the third and fourth demonstrations we would like to ask people to volunteer to participate in a multiple person on one single person demonstration. These demonstrations will be against, respectively, our dojo's top students Naruto and Gaara Uzumaki," the young, exuberant voice of the perky, and busty, blonde Yugito Nii, swept through the crowd as all attention was drawn to her and the amazingly tight gi she was wearing, accentuating her bust greatly to the pleasure of the many perverts in the crowd.

"Now without further ado, let me introduce to you the first pair demonstrating our dojo's fine teachings. Master Killer B, and student Naruto Uzumaki," with her words being the signal both men walked out on to the stage set up. Killer B was large, probably about seven feet tall, and had a very muscular build. He had dark skin, white hair tied into proxy cornrows. They weren't very long and ended in spikes at the base of his neck, and a goatee. On his right shoulder he had a tattoo of the kanji for "iron" and a tattoo of a bull's horn on his left cheek. He wore oval shaped sunglasses and a white headband wrapped around his forehead. He was also wearing a strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket and a long red rope around his waist, a pair of white hand and shin guards, each also having three red bars pointing towards the nearest joint, black sandals and a white scarf around his neck. All in all, he looked rather intimidating.

On the other hand, Naruto looked like he normally did, except now he was wearing a burnt orange jumpsuit with a black "T" in it, with the black horizontal beginning at about armpit level. Over this he wore a red haori with black flames at the bottom, and topped his whole outfit off with a black headband around his forehead and black sandals. Oh yeah, they also both had live, naked blades held out in front of them.

"All right then, if both fighters are ready," both Naruto and B nodded. "Then… Begin!"

**~~~Chapter End~~~**

**Alright chapter 2 is finished. I'm sorry it's been so long, medical issues that I'd rather not go into. Now originally this was meant to be longer, and so I've had this written for a couple of days, I've finally decided that since I have exams next week and since I have fight scenes coming up in the next chapter (something I've never done before) I should just post this and I'll hopefully have the next chapter up by next Sunday.**

**Now then I should also mention that some very slight changes have occurred in the first chapter, nothing big, just some titles and the prophecy that Naruto recites at the end.**

**Translations: **

**Takimon = **_**Waterfall Gate (Japanese)**_

**For trupult = **_**So troublesome (Faroese)**_

**For seinur = **_**So slow (Faroese)**_

**Eg kallaði teg seinan, hvat fert tú at gera við tað? = **_**I called you slow, what are you going to do about it? (Faroese)**_

**Býttað menniskja = **_**Stupid human (Faroese)**_

**"Tvatl? Torir tú, tít lítla insekt. Lort af einum Deyða Guðið. Ein vís-kaptainur, enn tá. Sum teir megtiðu hava dottin langt niður. Lurta, og lurta væl, tín idiot; skjótt so fer tú og tín fanans tikið eksistens komað til at endast, og eg farið at njótað tað, o, sum eg farið at njótað tað. = **_**Gibberish? How dare you, lowly insect. Shinigami filth. A lieutenant too, oh how far your noble race has fallen my beloved. Mark my words, scum; soon you and your pathetic existence shall come to an end, and I will revel in the spilling of your filthy blood. (Faroese)**_

**Septimo Domina Malleus = **_**Seventh Lady of the Hammer (Latin)**_

**Býttað jarðbær = **_**Foolish strawberry (Faroese)**_

**Oh yeah, a big shout out to HTM, without him I swear I would not have half my ideas, nor my Faroese translations.**

**Editor's Note:** Why thank you, First Australian. :D I'm very happy now! Nya~!

Nothing else to report! *Salutes*


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~Chapter Sta,rt~~~**

**~In the crowd~**

Ichigo and friends were amazed by the level of skill the two swordsmen showed. The both of them used different styles but it was obvious by watching the stances that the two used they had had the same base instruction.

Naruto seemed to favour a style of constant motion, seemingly living up to his namesake, he was all but a raging maelstrom as he attacked the larger man. Every time B would block his strike he would either spin the blade in its grip or switch hands so as to attack again from another angle, never breaking stride. On the other hand, B's style seemed to focus more towards a solid foundation and watching for an opening. Then again, that might simply be because the fight bored him. The look on his face said it all. The big man couldn't give a rat's arse about the fight; B knew he was superior to Naruto in swordsmanship in every way.

**~The Fight~**

Naruto was nothing but constant motion. He struck with his all in every slice, never stopping even when he was blocked, he would just use the force that would normally stop a swordsman to strike again, always stronger, always changing his grip and hand. But nothing he did allowed him to land even the slightest of nicks on his master, and he was starting to get desperate.

_Right hand normal grip – top right to bottom left, Block, change to reverse grip – bottom right to top left, Block, change hand – normal – rising vertical. Dodge._

These were the only thoughts going through the living maelstrom as he pushed on, never tiring. Then again, neither was B. As B blocked a two handed slash at his neck, from Naruto's left, with two hands on his own sword, Naruto gained his opening. Twirling his sword so that it was in prime position to skewer B. He lunged.

Too bad for him B was a great deal better than him in swordsmanship, as proven when he removed his right hand from his sword, took a step back, and stabbed forward with his own sword in a reverse grip in his left hand. The tips of their swords met for an instance, but that was all Killer B needed. With an instantaneous application of an excessive amount of force, B was able to blow the sword right out of Naruto's hand and have his own sword come to a rest on Naruto's cartoid artery, all the while B looked utterly apathetic and completely bored. Quite the humbling experience, right? Of course, all good things must come to an end, and in this case B had remained silent for far too long (well, he thought so at least).

"Yo, Mr Nine-O, Your moves are so slow. In the time it takes for you to swing your sword I could grow a mo."

The previously awestruck crowd was now struck stupid. It seemed utterly inconceivable that such an intimidating force could be so ridiculously stupid it's just not funny.

"Hey, that was a good one B. Make sure you write down!" As the blonde knucklehead that Ichigo and friends had become acquainted with over the last month smiled up at the bigger man, none of the group could manage to find it in them to not believe he would not only _like_ his sparring partner's stupidity, but actually _promote_ it!

"Thanks, little man. Maybe we should get off the stage so I can." At this the blonde sword's student looked at what his master was staring at. That being the large crowd watching with ever growing sweat-drops on the back of their heads.

"Ahehehe, maybe so," the idiotic-… em, _mentally challenged _blonde chuckled sheepishly, scratching at the back of his head.

"You think!" Whilst the deadpan expression on his face and dry voice were common for the red-headed Uzumaki that approached the stage, those who knew him well could tell that he was (somehow) in a state of surprise.

"Um… well… I just... uh…" the blonde tried and failed to explain himself, trailing off when he saw the barest hint of anger enter the normally dead eyes of one Gaara Uzumaki. "I'll… just go now."

"Yes, please do. Mine and Roshi's match is now anyway." It was at this time that everyone watching the scene's eyes were drawn to the older red-head, who let out a perverted giggle. Why, you may ask? Well, that's very simple. All one would need to do is follow his gaze.

Right to one Orihime Inoue still in her high school uniform.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I'm perfectly fine standing here pervi- I mean, studying the crowd." The perverted giggle and slight nose bleed that occurred at the end of his sentence made it abundantly clear what he was doing. Especially since he was still unashamedly staring at Orihime, or more specifically, the large balloons attached to her chest.

A foot to the face from an irate Tatsuki Arisawa was the only reply to his statement. "Why you dirty pervert, I'll tear you to shreds!" As Tatsuki was restrained by her friends, Roshi decided to make it harder for Ichigo to keep her from killing him.

"Oho, those are some nice panties you got on there, little miss!" To this day it is still unknown whether the bleeding nose he was suffering was from the kick or the sight the kick presented.

"Um, I think we should probably start the next demonstration now," Yugito's voice hesitatingly rang out through the crowd as Tatsuki began to settle for glaring heatedly at the red haired pervert. It should also be mentioned, that in the chaos Naruto and B had managed to disappear.

**~ Fight! Gaara versus Roshi~**

As the two fighters settled into their stances, the crowd took the time to notice just what the two fighters really looked like. Gaara was about five foot four. Pale skinned, with brick red, short, spiky hair, and green eyes. He had no real discernible eyebrows and he also had two very notable traits in his appearance. First, the black, almost raccoon-like, rings around his eyes. The second is that he had the kanji for love in blood red above his left eyebrow. He was wearing full-length dark trousers, with a pair of laces on each leg, respectively a few inches below his waist and knees; and a long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines on the front and the back as well as two grey belts worn casually around his waist.

Roshi on the other hand was five foot nine, and had reasonably tanned skin. Despite his advanced age, he had a full head of short, shaggy crimson hair pulled into a high ponytail, and a scraggly crimson beard. _'In fact,'_ Ichigo thought as he watched the perverted old man, _'He looks like Renji, just older with no tattoos and less… pineapple-y.'_ Roshi was wearing a long sleeved purple shirt and pants, alongside brown armour.

"And, begin!" As Yugito's voice called for the start of the match, the older man sprang into action. He started things off with a lunging punch that was swiftly sidestepped and barely touched in a soft block to push it further away from Gaara's body. Using this to his advantage Gaara quickly followed the block up with a palm strike aimed at the floating ribs, only to come up short when Roshi used the momentum given to him from Gaara's block to aim the back of his fist at his head.

Things continued along this vein for a while; Gaara favoured the use of the Ryūsui characteristic while Roshi favoured the use of the Rakka characteristic. As the two fighters continued to go tit for tat, neither one landing anything more serious than a minor glancing blow that was barely felt, the crowd watching had many different opinions on what they were seeing.

**~In the crowd~**

'_I don't think I've ever encountered this style of martial arts,' _Tatsuki thought to herself_ 'I wonder how I'd do.'_

'_The way Gaara is fighting,' _Chad observed _'It seems like a way I could fight. It doesn't revolve around solid stances, it's all reactive, he just flows around his opponent and strikes when the opportunity presents itself. Like I do, except… better, less wasteful. I wonder if they'd teach me.'_

'_He's good, really good, he might even be better than me'_ Ichigo pondered where this was going _'He'll be able to keep her safe. But I swear Gaara, if anything happens to Karin because of you, I'll cut you down!' _Little did Ichigo know that as he thought this his normally brown eyes flashed gold.

Little did any of them know that they were being watched by ten people, including the two sparring. An unassuming man that stood next to them, observing them up close could only sigh as he watched them. _'How lucky they are, living each day so carefree, thinking nothing of what their actions could do. How I wish I could still be the same.'_

**~Back to the fight~**

It was by this time that the fight between the two red heads on the stage came to a close. As Roshi jumped, aiming a roundhouse kick at, what he thought, a vulnerable Gaara who had just his momentum to block a hook kick from the other side, he obviously forgot that Gaara knew how to use more than just Ryūsui. This would cost him the match as in a split second Gaara switched to Kusshin, spinning into a back stance to block the kick before landing a vicious side kick of his own that, no matter who or how strong you are, would have cracked several ribs at the least.

No one could hold in the wince when they saw the man get caught in mid-air by a foot before dropping to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Well, no one except Tatsuki, who laughed long and hard about the, in her opinion, just deservings of the 'perverted old ape'.

"Winner: Student Gaara Uzumaki!" The cheerful voice of the dojo's resident blonde – the female one – sparked the start of many cheers from the fairer sex in the crowd.

Gaara just ignored the lot of them as he grabbed Roshi by the ankle and dragged him towards the stairs off of the stage.

"He~y Gaara! You did it bro" The flying blonde knuckle-head was sent flying in the opposite direction courtesy of a stoic foot in the face. Gaara never broke stride.

"Would anyone interested in joining the free-for-all swords fight please make their way to the stage?" As the announcement went out, no one seemed all too interested in participating. Sensing what they were all nervous about, Yugito added, "Don't worry, this fight shall be restricted to Bokken and Shinai only, no naked swords will be allowed."

With the amendment made, what seemed to be every Kendo student in Karakura, plus Ichigo, made their way towards the stage where they received the weapon of their choice. Already back to his feet and standing centre stage, Naruto gave Ichigo the Bokken he would be using for the free-for-all before going over to talk to B.

"He's here. I don't know why, but it better be pretty damn important. If it's not, kill him," Naruto whispered into B's ear, pretending to hug him in fear of his life because of the overwhelming numbers against him.

"Yo, boss man, don't worry about a thing. If it's important I'll be sure to do a ring," the rhyming whispered reply seemed to satisfy the blonde Pondera leader as he stepped back and put his game face on.

"The rules of this free-for-all are as follows. This bout will go until there is only Student Naruto Uzumaki standing or until he is eliminated from the competition. You are only eliminated after you have been removed from the stage, other than that, any thing goes. Begin!"

As the fight started it was obvious to see not only was the blonde student of the dojo highly skilled, it also showed that his master was probably one of, if not _the_ best in the world's swordsman. Naruto was literally a maelstrom inside the free-for-all, now that he had more opponents he was able to diversify his attacks as well as flow between strikes much better than against a single opponent.

Ten opponents had been knocked clear off of the stage within the first three minutes by the blonde swordsman's hand alone. Another fifteen were knocked out cold still on the stage by the same person, '_if you could really call him that_'_, _most everyone watching or competing unknowingly thought at the same time.

**~In the crowd~**

Killer B was a nice man. He was cool, fun to be around, if a bit annoying at times with his raps, and generally liked to have a good time. Unfortunately for some, this also came with the little bit nasty habit of hurting the people who ruined his good time.

As the large swordsman stalked up to a figure clad in a pitch black cloak hiding in the shadows behind the stage, while still being able to watch the fight going on, the dark-skinned wall of muscle had a feeling that somebody was going to get hurt bad that day.

"There _is_ an important reason I am here today, Hachibi-sama," the cloaked figure cut B off just as he went to open his mouth "Yukihime-sama is scheduled to arrive later tonight. I felt that it was worth the risk, seeing as though…"

"Very well then Mr. Spy, for your sake this better not be a lie. For today you won't be killed, but remember, one toe out of line and there's a hole with your name on it waiting to be filled." B looked quite serious for once. "Yo, by the way; what personality am I dealing with today?"

**~The fight~**

Every single Kendo student, as well Ichigo, was starting to get frustrated. Every single Kendo student, Ichigo too, had been knocked around an embarrassed and now the blonde Kenjutsu artist that had humiliated every Kendo student, plus Ichigo, had decided to stop trying and had adapted a looser version of the stance his master had taken against him earlier.

By now every Kendo student, not Ichigo, had been knocked out cold and thrown off or just knocked off the stage, so it was Naruto versus Ichigo. With Ichigo's mounting frustration came Ichigo's mounting reiryoku. As Ichigo got tired of just waiting for the obviously bored blonde to make the first move he swung his Bokken in anger, unknowingly sending forth a very sharp and very deadly blade of reishi. Naruto was not impressed, any normal human would have been cut in two because of the strawberry's immaturity.

**~Backstage~**

"Foolish brat, to think that he would dare slight the boss. He better be prepared to perform Yubitsume. I might kill him otherwise." The hate-filled words uttered by the cloaked figure watching the fight seemed to amuse B.

"So it's Hachikyuu-san today, uh… um… I don't really know what to say. Oh wait, that works. Ha ha ha, you never know where the needed word lurks."

The cloaked figure just ignored him as he watched to see what Naruto would do, he was not disappointed.

**~Fight~**

No one ever really saw what happened next, or if they did, they couldn't believe what they saw. A look of pure unadulterated fury crossed over the normally clueless, friendly to everyone blonde, and though it was only there for a brief moment, Ichigo would never be able to forget that sight. The next thing Ichigo knew he had been slashed across the throat by the Bokken in Naruto's hands so hard that if it wasn't for his strengthened body due to having a shinigami spirit inside he would have had a crushed trachea. As it was it was still enough to close it off and knock him out for a good hour or so.

After the attack on Ichigo, Naruto just glared down at the body, turned on a dime and stalked off backstage where he would be notified on the news and would be able to mend his plans to account for the unwelcome but not unexpected visitor.

**~~~An hour later, after the last fight~~~**

Ichigo's first sight upon his return to the waking realm was that of an anxious blonde fussing over him. And no, it wasn't Yuzu.

"Ah, you're awake," Ichigo just stared blankly up at the blonde that had knocked him bemusedly. "I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry. I meant to hit you in the chest, honestly. I'm so bad, I nearly killed my best friend!" by this stage tears were threatening to fall from the eyes of the guy who gave all blondes a bad name.

"I-it's okay, Naruto," Ichigo rasped, "I'm fine. How long was I out?"

As Ichigo's friends began to fill him in on what he had missed, mainly the free-for-all hand-to-hand fight that Gaara had won – well, won is an understatement, more like utterly destroyed (even Tatsuki was beaten in a short time) – Naruto walked over to his 'family'. It was Yugito that talked first.

"B told us the news. What are you going to do?"

"Do?" Naruto queried, "Why would I do anything? I expected Yukihme-sama to arrive earlier, to be honest. She was probably kept back to make sure she was at full strength. That's what I would have done at least."

"So nothing has changed?"

"The only thing that has changed is that I am giving permission to release Bankai briefly to end the fight if it starts to drag on. We must remember that there are more than just Ichigo and friends and us in Karakura. Too long and someone might decide to get involved."

They were all quiet for a few moments, then, "Are you sure this is a good idea Naruto? You said it yourself, if…" Yugito was cut off violently as Naruto grabbed her by the throat.

"Do not question me! I know what I am doing, I know how strong each and every one of us Pondera are! Tertium and Sextum shall be perfectly fine during their skirmish. Never forget just who it was that saved you all from certain death, at the risk of his own livelihood, because of your own foolishness." Seeing that Yugito had been successfully cowed, Naruto turned his attention to the other four Pondera.

"Make sure none of _you_ forget it either! You once trusted me to save you lives from the central forty six, without even knowing fully who I was and what I could actually do. That you are still alive should prove all that is needed that I know what I am doing!" His eyes turned his attention back to the blonde woman still in his grasp, "Never doubt me again!"

With those parting words he let his grip slacken, allowing Yugito to fall, before marching away.

At the same time Ichigo and friends, all laughing and smiling walked away from the newly opened dojo, talking excitedly about what they had witnessed and experienced – they were totally carefree, and totally unsuspecting of what would awaited them on their path home.

Reaching an intersection the group split in three, the Kurosaki triplets and Uryuu going one way, Orihime and Chad the opposite way, and everyone else simply continuing on forwards where they would eventually split up in different direction leading to their individual homes, no idea that by the time school started the next day, Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad and Orihime would be missing in action.

**~Scene break~**

Two cloaked figure watched as the group of teenagers, the shorter one following the teen giant and the teen with giant breasts. The larger one following the Quincy and the substitute shinigami.

As the larger figure watched the Kurosaki triplets split up from the Quincy, it decided to act. Withdrawing a tantō from the inside of its cloak, the figure's lazy male voice drawled to itself.

"Burst, Shabon-dama."

**~~~Chapter End~~~**

**Wow, after a week of exams and then a week-long holiday, FINALLLY! PONDERA HAS COME BACK, TO UPDATE CITY!**

**But really, I pumped this chapter out in 24 hours, a big improvement considering previously it's taken a couple of days to write a chapter. So if you would all indulge me with a round of applause… *waits* Thank you kind readers.**

**Now then, this chapter features my first ever attempts at writing fight scenes. If you would all be so kind, please drop a review to tell me how I did. Don't worry I won't take offence to anything you say… no literally, NOTHING any of you could say would offend me.**

**Now then a couple of last minute things to address:**

**Gaara and Roshi use the martial art known as Shitō****-****ryū, the terms ryūsui, rakka, and kusshin, are characteristics of this style. **_**Ryūsui (running water)**_**the art of flowing around the attacker's motion, and through it, soft blocking****. **_**Rakka (falling petal)**_**art of blocking with such force and precision as to completely destroy the opponent's attacking ****motion****. **_**Kusshin (elasticity) **_**the art of bouncing back, storing energy while recoiling from the opponent's attack, changing or lowering stance only to immediately unwind and counterattack.**

_**Yukihime-sama **_**if you don't know what that means too bad. Especially if you don't understand suffixes, those can be found in the back of any translated manga volume, or at the least most. If you do know what that means, good for you, don't ruin it for anyone else.**

_**Hackikyuu-san **_**is a somewhat play on words. **_**Hachi**_** = 8, **_**Kyuu **_**= 9, and **_**San **_**= 3. 8-9-3 is a number closely related to the origins of **_**yakuza**_**, for full details its best to just research it yourself.**

_**Shabon-dama **_**= bubble blower.**

**A last minute shout-out to my good friend HTM for taking the time to go through a correct any of the ****minor mistakes that I may or may not have made.**

**Editor's Note:** Why, you're welcome, First Australian! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**~~~Chapter Start~~~**

'_Naruto,' _Ichigo thought, rubbing his still-sore throat as he listened to Yuzu gush over how great he was, _'There is something… off… about that guy. I can't explain it but…'_

"There is something just fundamentally wrong about the guy. Isn't there, Ichigo?" Karin's somewhat drawling voice broke Ichigo out of his thoughts.

"What are you talking about, Karin?"

"You were rubbing your throat, and with the way Yuzu is gushing about the guy, I assumed you were thinking about Naruto."

"Huh? Karin? Ichi-nii? What are you guys talking about? There's nothi-" Whatever Yuzu was about to say was cut short by the loud explosion from nearby.

"What was that!" Karin's usually calm voice now had a hint of hysteria in it.

"I don't know! But whatever it was it came from the direction Uryuu went," Ichigo was just as surprised as his sisters. From this distance he knew he would have sensed a Hollow. Not to mention his badge that marked him as a Substitute Shinigami would have alerted him of a Hollow's presence in the Living World.

But if it wasn't a Hollow… then what… ? "Karin! Yuzu! Go find dad and tell him what happened here. I'll go see if I can help out somehow!"

"But-"

"No 'But's! Whatever that explosion was, it was big. Big enough to have hurt or even kill several people. But it wasn't big enough to really alert anyone. We're probably the only ones who heard it!" He was right. The Kurosaki siblings found themselves in an abandoned parking lot, near a district of old, abandoned office buildings set for demolition in the next month. The way Uryuu went however was through a park well renowned and loved for late night walks. Large, open, plenty of trees, and always at least five couples in it on any one night. There was an absolute zero chance that _no one_ would have been hurt in that explosion.

"Okay. But promise you won't do something stupid and die." The look of pure terror on Yuzu's face and the hidden trace of absolute fear in Karin's voice let it be known that they were deadly serious.

"I promise. Now go!" With that he was off to the site of the explosion while his sisters hurried off to alert their father, who, Ichigo hoped, would alert the hospital as well.

**~ Scene change (before the explosion) ~**

"_Burst, Shabon-dama." _The words, although unheard to the Last Quincy, left an uneasy feeling in said Quincy's stomach.

_It was odd, _the spectacle clad teen thought to himself. The park was well known for being perfect for late night romantic strolls, the park had even been, _rather aptly_ renamed a couple of years ago to Shin'ya no Ai no En, was completely empty that night. And it certainly was strange. After all, there was always, _always_, at least five couples taking a stroll through that park at that time of night. No matter what season or what weather Karakura Town was experiencing there were always people walking through the park.

In a word, if Uryuu Ishida was asked to describe how it felt that night, he would say, "Disconcerting."

"Yes it truly is, isn't it?" The voice was smooth, and male. Uryuu looked all around him, but couldn't pinpoint the speaker.

"You're surprised." It wasn't a question. Uryuu continued searching for the speaker but ultimately knew that it was useless. All that there was around him were trees, trees, more trees, some bubbles and trees. Wait – bubbles!

"Truly? Have you truly become so pathetic without your powers Quincy? That you could not even sense me? Even when I released my Zanpakuto? That even before I spoke those words you could not even sense what those bubbles that surround you truly are?" The voice was unmistakably incredulous by this point.

The questions had not been needed to be answered vocally. _From wherever he is, the speaker has a clear sight of my face and can easily find his answers on it.' _This thought sparked a renewed, and much more frantic and wild search for the position from which the voice was originating.

"How pathetic. When I was told that I would be attacking a defenceless and spiritually aware human that had lost his powers at the hand of that insane nut-job in an effort to rescue the friend of a friend that he barely knew personally as well as to avenge his family, I must admit to being greatly hesitant. But now that I see you, as I watch you flounder about trying to find someone who has already admitted to wanting to attack you and knows all about you instead of running and finding help; I feel that I will be doing Ichigo-san a great favour. Killing you will be removing an obstacle from his path to greatness. An obstacle in the form of a useless fool that would do more harm than good in the name of 'helping'."

The bubbles that surrounded the teen standing shocked in the middle of the park all lit up, glowing a great light. He was barely able to recognised the feeling of a mouth pressed to his ear, and the whispered words flowing directly into his ear before Ishida Uryuu, the Last Quincy knew no more.

**~Scene change – with Chad and Orihime~**

Sado 'Chad' Yasutora and Inoue Orihime both walked the path to their adjacent apartment buildings. They were on the complete other side of Karakura Town from where the Kurosaki siblings and Uryuu had went. The streets were empty, and every light in the buildings surrounding the dynamic duo were off. Not that this kept the busty auburn haired girl from chattering like a chipmunk to the stoic part Mexican.

What did shut her up however was the small and silent form of a cloaked figure standing in the middle of the street, in between the two teens respective apartment buildings. It wasn't the figure per se, neither was it the fact that the figure was standing in between their apartment buildings. No the thing that caused Inoue Orihime's silence was the strong reiatsu the figure was producing.

It took but a split second before Chad thought it prudent to activate his Brazo Derecha de Gigante. As the two spiritually aware humans approached the figure pouring out reiatsu they were able to get something of a look of it. It was short, maybe four feet eight at the most. It was fully cloaked and held what seemed to be a katana in its hand.

"Who are you?" the words that came out of the part Mexican giant's mouth were the only things to be heard in the otherwise silent street. Therefore the fact that the figure did not reply indicated that it either was ignoring them or had decided not to deign them with a response.

"Guard my existence, Kame." The words broke the stare-down that had occurred in the five minutes since Chad had posed his question. The sword the small figure was holding changed. Where once was a simple katana there was now a shield.

The shield seemed to be made of a turtle's shell. That was not the surprising thing, sure it was odd, but a shield made from a turtle shell was something that had been used for years. No, the odd thing about the turtle shell shield was the blade extending from the sides of it, turning the normally kite shaped shield into a perfect, razor sharp circle.

"Sado 'Chad' Yasutora, Inoue Orihime; prepare yourselves." It was at this time that the teens noticed that the calm steady voice was male, and didn't sound much older than they were. However the fact that he had just released a Zanpakuto meant that their opponent was most likely much older, and experienced than them. "Die, knowing that it was your friendship and allegiance with the substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo that cost you your lives."

His piece said, the unknown Shinigami was upon them.

**~Scene change – ****Shin'ya no ai no en~**

As Ichigo entered the park he was blasted with the unforgettable smell on the wind of burnt flesh. Living at a clinic Ichigo had seen almost every horror there is, among them the trauma of seeing a body that had been burnt severely in a car accident down the road from his home as a small boy.

If there was any one smell that could bring Ichigo to his knees in the need to vomit, that was it. Searching for the cause he saw it. A badly burnt Ishida Uryuu lying in a crater in the middle of the park, horribly burnt – he thought he could almost see the bone in some spots – and seeming to all the world dead. Surrounding him was a large amount of reiryoku that lingered in the air.

Ichigo had been able to feel someone's reiatsu as he approached the park, and had therefore stashed his body in the shrubbery at the edge of the park before hurrying to find what had caused it. The sight of Uryuu, however, had pushed this from his mind and so he did not notice the increase of reiatsu as he approached the dead body of one of his closest allies and, though they both would deny it with every fibre of their being, friends.

He did notice, on the other hand, the dozen or so soap bubble in the air. Unfortunately for Ichigo, spatial awareness was not his forte and thus thought nothing of them; so it came as an unprepared-for surprise when they all glowed for a second before exploding in his face.

Fortunately for Ichigo, he was in his Shinigami form and thus a lot more damage resistant. He was also a lot faster with quicker reflexes than what was normal. As such he was not badly damaged by the initial explosion. Emphasis on initial. The red orb of destruction that blast through the smoke and debris hit the orange haired teen head on. Literally.

As Ichigo slowly rose from his prone position on the ground he was able to get a good look at the person that had just hit him with a Shakkaho. He was of average size, five feet six, give or take a couple of inches. He wore a black, hooded, open coat that reached down to his ankles and black hakama pants, tied with white bandages with a sheathed sword stuck through them.

"What the hell!" Ichigo's shout seemed to startle the man in front of him. "Why the hell did you attack me, and Uryuu for that matter!"

"He was weak, and more trouble than he was worth, if anything you should be happy I have removed him." The man's reply startled Ichigo, he had honestly not expected his mystery assailant to answer him.

"You mean he's…" Ichigo wasn't able to complete his question, and received no answer from his attacker.

"Enough talk, I am here to do battle with you, Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo. I had no reason to attack the Quincy beyond luring you here to fight me. If you wish to place blame on anyone, place it on yourself. Now grab your Zanpakuto, and come!"

Ichigo followed the instruction to the letter. He would place blame where blame lied later. Right now there was a man in front of him that had hurt his friend and wanted to fight him. If that was what he wanted, then that was what he would get! Ichigo _would_ avenge Uryuu!

**~Chad and Orihime~**

It did not look good for the two spiritually aware humans. They could not do much more than dodge every blow their small attacker threw at them, sometimes quite literally. It seemed that the razor edge wasn't the only thing that the turtle shell shield had that separated it from the norm. It was quite aerodynamic, not to mention somewhat like a boomerang. They had been caught by quite a surprise when they had put a large distance between them to prepare for their counter-attack only to find their foe launch his shield at them, causing a rather large gouge in the road where Chad had been standing before returning back to its wielder.

As the teens' enemy prepared to launch his shield at them again, they decided it was time to strike back. Upon release of the shield the counter-attack begun.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject" Orihime's orange shield sprung into life, blocking the bladed shield turned projectile. At the same time Chad rushed forward, reiryoku gathering in his arm as he unleashed a blast point blank at his foe. Only, instead of hitting his foe like it was supposed to, it blast a slab of concrete into dust.

"Chad! Duck!" Reacting on instinct Chad did as told and watched as the bladed shield soared right through where his neck would have been, before turning around and flying straight back at him. Chad dove to the side to dodge and found himself on the business end of a savage kick that sent him flying back to where Orihime waited.

"What happened?" The normally slow, calm voice of the friendly giant was non-existent as he struggled to work out what had happened.

"I don't know. One second he was directly in front of you and the next his on the side of the street next to you. It was odd."

"Hmm, let's try again." Just as he said that Chad charged the cloaked figure one more time, unleashing yet another point blank blast that impacted on the shield. The figure was pushed back somewhat of a distance, caught by surprise at just how much power there was in that blast of reiryoku. He was caught by surprise once more when a second blast came not long after the first had finished, this one from a distance.

The figure dodged to the side, only to find another heading his way as he rose. Launching himself into the air he thought, _'Hmm, it would seem that I am at the disadvantage,' _from a platform in mid-air the figure launched himself to the side yet again to dodge another blast of reiryoku spawned by the part Mexican. _'Then again, I am able to stay in the air while they are not. Yes, I can work with this.'_

"Ye lord. Mask of flesh and bones, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man. Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hado #33. Sokatsui!" The large blast of blue reiryoku crashed down upon the two teens only to be blocked by the patented orange shield of Inoue Orihime. Prepared for this result, the instigator of the fight disappeared in Shunpo before appearing in front of his male opponent, carving a large gouge into his chest before planting a solid kick into his freshly given wound.

As the large boy flew back he landed at the feet of a horrified Orihime. "Hang on, Chad!" the girl cried hoping to save him before it was too late. "Soten Kisshun, I reject," the orange oval shaped shield-like object that the girl used to heal people appeared over Chad.

"How pathetic, crying over a wounded comrade. You have no strength of you own, and resort to needing others to fight for you. You're just a love struck, silly little girl hoping that her hero in orange hair will come rescue her before she is killed."

"Shut up!" she cried "Koten Zanshun, I reject!" And so the last of her abilities were revealed, the single offensive ability in her repertoire flying towards the small attacker. Said attacker just watched impassively as said offensive attack flew towards him. Even as it got within twenty feet he continued to watch. Fifteen feet, ten feet, five feet, one foot, CLANG!

The projectile attack launched from Orihime's hair clip came short of the attackers head by an inch. It hovered there, persisting in continuing its flight while the assailant just studied it. _'So it is just as Naruto thought,' _he switched his gaze frequently between the orange shield the busty teen had placed in front of herself, the orange oval shield-like object that was healing the massive wound he had given to the massive teen before his eyes, and the orange blade-like projectile in front of him. _'The power to reject. To reject damage, force, time, and matter. Amazing, and yet, the silly girl has no idea of the power she wields. She knows not the meaning of subtlety and is too ruled by her emotions to stay out of the way of the fighters. If Aizen witnesses her power, he will find the way to manipulate Ichigo under the guise of something so completely different no one but he and his most trusted followers will know. To protect him, to guide him onto his true path, she must be removed.'_

"Is that all you have?" raising his hand the unknown shinigami batted Tsubaki away and into a nearby wall. "How pathetic. You are nothing but a waste of time and space. For the good of your 'beloved' you must be removed." As the cloaked man talked he walked up to the stunned girl, effortlessly breaking through her shield, weakened as it was from her lack of focus. "Die now, knowing that it is for the good of Kurosaki Ichigo."

Close as he was Inoue Orihime saw the bottom of his face, a pleasant smile gracing his lips and what seemed to be a stitched scar running down the side of his face. Her unknown attacker placed his released Zanpakuto against her throat, smiled at her and she saw black.

**~Ichigo~**

Ichigo was in trouble, no matter what he did, nothing worked. Every Getsuga Tensho he launched was dodged, every strike of his sword was blocked, every Shunpo was followed and he had no chance to release his Bankai. In other words, he was screwed.

"You have done well so far. Now I shall see just how strong you truly are. Burst, Shabon-dama." The sword in the mystery man's hand changed into what looked like a pipe. As he placed it in his mouth he blew out a dozen or so bubbles from it.

"Bubbles? That's it? That's all your Zanpakuto does, release _bubbles?_" Ichigo's underestimation of his opponents Zanpakuto was an incredibly stupid thing to do, not to mention forgetful, since his first meeting of the man was after bubbles had exploded in his face.

"Indeed," it would seem a repeat performance would be needed. "Kibakuhō."

The bubbles surrounding Ichigo yet again exploded, only this time five times worse than before. As the dust from the explosion settled the unknown shinigami gazed down at the Substitute Shinigami who barely clung to life.

"I guess Kyuubi-sama was wrong. You are too weak to be the one he spoke of." He watched as Ichigo struggled to get back to his feet. "Why do you persist in clinging to life, no matter how long it takes you will die by my hand this night, you might as well give up now."

"I… promised." The strawberry headed teen coughed out. "I… promised my sisters… that I wouldn't do something stupid… and die. I know that I did… something stupid… so I refuse… to die!"

"I see, you cling to life out of some misguided sense of family loyalty. Bound to your word by your naïve belief in familial love. I do not know whether to envy you, or pity you. Either way, whether it be through envy or pity, I shall strike you down now and be justified." The man's pipe had changed back into its sealed state and was raises above Ichigo's head. "Farewell, Kurosaki Ichigo, it is unfortunate that you were not strong enough to be the one that our leader spoke of."

The blade fell, blood spilt, and all was silent.

**~~~Chapter End~~~**

**From now on translations shall be given only for words that are not part of canon Bleach and thus cannot be found on the Bleach wiki. Therefore what we are left with translation wise this chapter is:**

_**Shin'ya no Ai no En: **_**Late night love park**

_**Kame: **_**Turtle**

_**Kibakuhō: **_**Exploding Bubble**

**And that's it. Once again a shout out to my awesome beta HTM who has beta'd this chapter despite being sick, let's give him a round of applause.**

**P.S another round of applause to Shin'en of the Chaotic Destiny and ElementalMaster 16 for reviewing all three of my chapters so far with more substance than a 'thanks for the update' or 'update soon'. They are also my 15****th**** and 5****th**** + 10****th**** reviewers respectively.**

**Editor's Note:** Thank you for thinking I'm an awesome beta, First Australian! Nya~! I'm still sick, but thanks to you, I'm feeling much better now! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**~Previously~**

_There was now a fuku-taichou of the Gotei Thirteen mooching off of Urahara._

_Yukihime-sama is scheduled to arrive later tonight._

"_How pathetic. When I was told that I would be attacking a defenceless, spiritually aware human that had lost his powers at the hand of that insane nut job in an effort to rescue the friend of a friend that he barely knew personally as well as to avenge his family, I must admit to being greatly hesitant. But now that I see you, as I watch you flounder about trying to find someone who has already admitted to wanting to attack you and knows all about you instead of running and finding help, I feel that I will be doing Ichigo-san a great favour. Killing you will be removing an obstacle from his path to greatness. An obstacle in the form of a useless fool that would do more harm than good in the name of 'helping'._

_The bubble that surrounded the teen standing shocked in the middle of the park all lit up, glowing a great light. He was barely able to recognised the feeling of a mouth pressed to his ear, and the whispered words flowing directly into it before Ishida Uryuu, the Last Quincy, knew no more._

"_Die now, knowing that it is for the good of Kurosaki Ichigo." _

_Close as he was Inoue Orihime saw the bottom of his face, a pleasant smile gracing his lips and what seemed to be a stitched scar running down the side of his face. Her unknown attacker placed his released Zanpakuto against her throat, smiled at her and she saw black._

"_Farewell, Kurosaki Ichigo, it is unfortunate that you were not strong enough to be the one that our leader spoke of."_

_The blade fell, blood spilt, and all was silent._

'_That's odd,' _One Inoue Orihime thought as she saw nothing but darkness. _'This didn't happen last time. Is it because my chain of fate is broken?'_ 'Last time' being the time her brother Sora, turned Hollow, had pierced her chest with his claw, giving her what could be technically called an out-of-body experience.

The teenage girl looked down at her chest, looking for her chain of fate that she was sure would be connected to it. She saw nothing. _'What's… going on?'_ She looked up again hoping to find something that could help her make sense of the situation. It was then that she realised someone was talking.

"What the hell do you know about what's good for Ichigo or not!" It seemed the darkness in front of her was talking. That was strange. Orihime could honestly say that she had no idea what was happening, and while not a strange occurrence in her everyday life, and something that had never really worried her, the fact that she had no idea what was happening when she was supposed to have just been killed was certainly freaked her out a little bit.

She was called back to reality when the darkness in front of her started talking again. "Orihime, are you okay?" Looking up the somewhat ditzy girl saw just what the black darkness that had been in front of her was. It wasn't some illusion, or ability of some sort that someone had used. It was a person. A relatively short person. Well, some would go so far as to call her a midget _*cough* *cough* Ichigo *cough*._

Standing in front of the girl with the ability to reject was one Kuchiki Rukia. Wearing her black Shinigami, and with her jet black hair, she had been standing in front of Orihime facing the opponent that she had knocked away. It was easy to understand that she had been hard to see, seeing as though all the street lights were out, no one had lights on in the buildings and it was the middle of the night on a new moon.

Rukia had her zanpakutō drawn and held in front of her, pointed towards her opponent. Even as the small black haired shinigami turned slightly to check on the spiritually aware human whose life she had just saved she continued to keep her Zanpakuto pointed at her mew enemy.

"Ru-Rukia? Wha-what are you doing here?"

Upon seeing the initial lowering of the sword in his attacker's hand, Ichigo had passed out. His tired body that had been fighting the bliss of unconsciousness gave up the fight, believing it was about to die anyway. It thus came as quite the surprise when Ichigo awoke an undetermined amount of time later in the middle of the park, next to the dead body of his Quincy friend and ally.

'_What the… How am I not dead? _Why_ am I not dead?' _These thoughts plagued the mind of Karakura Town's resident strawberry as he looked up to the empty sky. _'For that matter, if someone saved me why place me next to a dead body. I know that that guy didn't show me mercy.' _Ichigo remembered the feeling of blood splattering across his face as he passed out.

'_So that means…' _Reaching a hand out, Ichigo placed two fingers to Uryuu's throat. He felt nothing. _'No! Then why-?' *Throb* 'Was that…?' *Throb**Throb* _It was! Ichigo could hardly believe it! Seeing up close how bad the wounds on the Quincy archer's body truly were.

His shirt had been blown to pieces and second – or third, it was hard to tell which in the field – degree burns covered the entirety of his front. His left arm had been dislocated – most likely from taking the brunt of the explosion – and the shoulder also had easily third degree burns; the muscle was showing. The rest of the arm was covered in first degree burns. The right arm was worse however. Uryuu had evidently tried to shield his face with his right hand if the clear white bone showing in sharp relief, surrounded in sickly and charred skin that was once his palm said anything about it. The rest of the arm was in various states but all at the least second degree burns.

The Quincy's face had, thankfully, escaped any serious damage, as had his legs. Though there were still some minor first degree burns here and there they were nothing drastic and nowhere near life threatening.

Ichigo had seen some horrible sights growing up in the family clinic, but that sight would forever haunt him. Sitting up so as to take his mind off the roasted teen lying next to him, Ichigo began to look around the park, searching for his still unidentified assailant. And his unknown rescuer for that matter.

His rescuer must have taken that as his signal to appear, for appear he did. To Ichigo it all seemed a blur. In the instant it took him to blink away the tears that had been threatening to spill from his eyes upon seeing the state of Uryuu, two figures appeared in front of him, blades locked together in a stalemate.

One wore a hooded coat that seemed to only be one tear short of falling apart. The other wore a black Shinigami uniform, standing tall with his bright red hair tied in the shape of a pineapple.

"R-Renji!"

Seven shadowed figures stood in mid-air high above Karakura. They were a mixed bunch, all different sizes and all taking a different level of interest in the events taking place in the sprawling suburb of Tokyo below.

"Shishishishishi, things are getting very interesting me thinks, shishishishishi." A male voice sounded out from the figure in the middle.

"Yes. Quite." A monotonic voice drawled out from the furthest figure on the left.

"Now, now Primum**,**" The figure furthest to the right chided, "Things will pick up in but a matter of minutes, just you wait."

"Ru-Rukia? Wha-what are you doing here?" Orihime was understandably confused. After all, they – meaning Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Uryuu – had been told that the shinigami that they had invaded the Seireitei for was going to be staying there since she had been cleared of all charges against her.

"I was ordered to return to my post here in Karakura Town after Renji reported on the strange girl who killed the hollow a month ago. Nii-sama insisted that I regain my powers before I leave however. Captain Unohana," neither of the girls noticed the subtle flinch their attacker had at the mention of that name, "cleared me for duty just this morning. I was held up because nii-sama insisted on testing my current battle capabilities before leaving. I'm just glad that I was able to get here in time, another second and who knows what would have happened."

"Y-yeah. Wait a second, that guy," she pointed at the figure who now stood silently watching them (on a side note she realised that he stood at the exact same height as Rukia – four feet eight and a half inches if she remembered correctly), "was talking about Ichigo, do you think that maybe…" she trailed off not knowing really what to say.

"Don't worry Orihime, Ichigo's strong. Way stronger than this guy. He can handle himself just fine." Upon hearing this, the mystery assailant let a snort out. "What? You think you could beat Ichigo!"

"No, no, I do not _think_ I could beat Kurosaki Ichigo," a self-assured smirk crossed the Kuchiki princess' lips. "I _know_ that I could beat him." The smirk was gone just as quickly as it appeared.

"Why you…!"

"Be silent, little girl! You have no idea who we are. You have no idea how strong we are. And yet, you cling to the foolish belief that a mere fifteen year old child could beat us. Even you, Kuchiki Rukia, at your age of one hundred and fifty-four, are nothing but a child compared to us."

Rukia was shocked, _'How does he know who I am? Better yet, how does he know how old I am?'_

"Hmhmhm," the aggressor of the confrontation chuckled slightly. "Now, now, no one with a brain in their heads would willingly spill their secrets, but just that knowledge alone should give you food for thought. Now then, I suppose it is time to be rid of this cloak, there is no use in wearing it with the damage it has taken."

It was then that Orihime actually took in the short figure of her attacker; what he said was true, the cloak had nicks and tears and even the odd burnt patch from the battle. It also had a neat slash across the chest, _'Where Rukia slashed him to stop him from killing me, I suppose.'_

Removing the cloak, the figure was revealed to be just what Orihime had initially thought. A small male, standing at the same height as Rukia, appearing as though he was in his teens; he had messy grey hair, pink eyes without any pupils and had a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye all the way down the side of his left cheek. He wore a grey sleeveless shirt with a short sleeved mesh shirt underneath. Around his waist he wore a turquoise sash paired with a green apron over his pants. He was also wearing a pair of brown boots. His bladed turtle shell shield was strapped to his left wrist.

"Prepare yourselves. We have found interest in your friend, Kurosaki Ichigo. Your test of worthiness, to know of what we truly are, begins now."

"Our test? You nearly killed two teenagers over some sick test!"

A small smile came onto the face of their still unnamed attacker "Yes."

'_Simple and to the point, that seems to be this guy's motto,' _Rukia thought wryly.

"Will you at least tell us your name?" Orihime's soft voice spoke up for the first time in… a while.

If anything, the somewhat rude question seemed to just make the as of yet unnamed shinigami smile wider. It was a sight that quite frankly disturbed Rukia. It reminded her a lot of Captain Unohana.

"My name is unimportant. If you so desperately desire knowledge on it, consult your superiors – if you live – on the greatest prodigy the Soul Society has ever seen." The calm, steady smile, while still there, had seemed to have turned frighteningly cold. As the two females began to open their mouths once more to question him, 'the smiling devil' – as Rukia had begun to call him in her mind – cut them off. "But, I have been told to give you a name that will allow access to, through your contact on all things supernatural, the knowledge of who we are provided you live. I am Tertium."

The smile on the newly named Tertium grew so that it spread right across his face, his eyes close in what Rukia thought was bliss. "Now then, question and answer time is over. I shall be trying to kill you now. Try not to die."

Happy now that talk was over and the battle could begin, Tertium launched himself at the two girls in front of him, only to be caught by surprise when he was engulfed in a blast of reiryoku, courtesy of the still wounded – but partly healed – part Mexican giant known to his friends as Chad.

"Chad!" Rukia exclaimed "You're alive!"

"Yeah," Chad replied. "But I think I might still need some healing."

Looking at the wound on his chest, despite the serious situation they found themselves in, Rukia couldn't help but sweat drop. The slash that had been inflicted upon him spanned his entire chest. It was also quite deep, if the formerly white shirt that was now as red his blood said anything. _'Whoa, how has he not bled out yet.'_

"Right. Orihime, you heal Chad. I'll keep this Tertium guy away from you two until you're finished, then we'll find the others and-" She was cut off from saying the rest by the sound of chuckling. Looking back to where the dust was starting to settle from Chad's blast, all three witnessed a somewhat disturbing sight.

Tertium had indeed taken the full brunt of that blast, he had honestly thought the big guy was out for the count. _'Hmph, a rookie mistake.' _He reprimanded himself, still chuckling out loud, his blissful grin firmly intact; paying absolutely no heed to the fact that his right arm and the majority of the right side of his chest was blown to pieces by the blast.

"Hmhmhm." the chuckling started to die down, "You honestly believe that you have the strength to defeat me? You really are naïve." All Rukia could do is point a shaking finger towards the large amount of missing Tertium. "Oh? You think this will hinder me? As I said, naïve." With that he pulled a syringe out of… somewhere… and injected it into the crater in his torso that was once the right side of it.

The other three inhabitants of the otherwise empty street watched on in awe as the missing parts of his body regrew. First the bones, recreating an exposed ribcage and a skeletal arm in the place of where but a scant few second ago there was nothing. Then his right lung regrew closely followed by other muscles and veins covering the exposed bones. Then the skin regrew over the once missing body part before finally, Tertium's clothes grew and recovered the exposed skin.

'_What the…? Even the clothes regrew! How?' _A very large sweat drop was now running down the head of the three onlookers, becoming so large that it forced their faces to implant themselves on the ground… no wait – that was them face-vaulting when they realised the patented blissful smile of the what they all now thought was _'The Smiling Devil' _was still on his face.

"Now then, let the test… begin!"

"R-Renji!"

The red haired shinigami broke off from his clash with the other sword toting man in the park clearing and land next to him. The other man, seeing that the situation in front of him had changed, quickly flash stepped into the trees where he remained barely visible in the shadowed canopies.

"Yo, Ichigo," Renji smugly grinned, telling Ichigo all he needed to know about the situation.

"Shut up!"

"Heh, didn't say nothing but a greeting, Strawberry." Renji's smug visage faded into a look of the utmost seriousness. "But really, I don't blame you. This guy is strong, really strong. The only reason I reckon that I've managed to last so long is because I caught him off guard. The way this guy fended me off though… he must have been really focused on you not to sense me sooner. And him being focused solely on you while you had to worry about Uryuu? Really not a good situation. I had a hard time fighting him without my mind elsewhere while he barely paid me any attention."

"Yeah, but it seems that the guy is giving us a break for now. I wonder why..."

Break time was over it seemed when their opponent spoke out from his resting place amongst the trees. "I can _hear _you, you know. I'm certainly not deaf, nor stupid for that matter – quite unlike the baboon that came to your rescue Kurosaki."

"What was that? You…!" Renji's loud exclamation at being called a stupid baboon was replied to with a laugh from their opponent.

"I must say, your reaction is quite humorous, young monkey." He drowned out Renji's growl over his new name with a laugh. "But now that you are awake, Kurosaki Ichigo, I suppose I shall have to give you another chance at our leader's test."

"_Our_ leader's test? _Our _leader's _test_! Who are you? What do you mean _our_? And for that matter, what the flying fuck do you mean, _test!"_

The man being questioned just let out another laugh. '_Although,' _Ichigo noticed _'Is it just me or is he starting to sound more and more insane with every laugh.'_

"In that order? Yes. Yes. I am Sextum, the mad scientist greater than the mad scientist himself. Are you so spiritually inept that you cannot feel my ally battling with yours? And I meant that by order of the leader of the strongest beings in existence, you and your allies are being tested as both a measure of your skills as well as a measure in worth. You see, you, Kurosaki Ichigo, interest our leader greatly, thus we are to test whether or not you are worthy of his attention." This was all said in a voice so bright and bubbly that it made Orihime's sound emo.

"His _attention_! Yeah um, I don't know about you but I think I can do without the _attention_ of some creepy guy who bosses you around. You see, this guy," Ichigo pointed his fingers towards himself, "Is really not into any of that whole master-slave bullshit, _especially _not with a man."

The shinigami duo's opponent just laughed… again… and even more insanely than last time. _'Yeah… that guy is definitely getting more insane every time he laughs.' _Ichigo thought to himself.

"Okay let me get this straight," Renji decided to take the eerie silence left after the insane man in the hooded and torn coat's laugh as a chance to butt in. "This guy," he said pointing his finger at the man giggling quietly to himself, "who I swear is getting more and more insane every time he laughs ," the giggling increased in volume, "and has the word _sex _in his name; wants to _test you_" the red-heads finger was now pointed at Ichigo "to see if you're worthy of his _leader's attention," _Renji made air quotations with his fingers at this point. _'Master's more likely,'_ Ichigo thought.

"!"

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Hmm, when put that way, it actually is quite funny. Hahahahahahihihihihi,"

Ichigo and Renji stopped what they were doing and just _stared_ at the utterly insane person that stood in front of them; who was giggling so badly that his coat finally fell to pieces around him. A sudden cold breeze against the man that had identified himself as Sextum's bare chest made the man stop his insane giggling.

Sextum stood up straight, allowing Ichigo and Renji to see what he really looked like. He was a tall, thin young man with pale golden eyes and black hair that reached to his shoulders. His side partition let a portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. He wore what looked like the bottom half of what might have been his Shinigami uniform; that being plain black hakama pants tied by a white bandage that held in the front of it the sheathed and sealed form of his Zanpakuto.

"Now then," Sextum seemed to have calmed down some, though the odd twitter still escaped hi slips every now and then. Whatever he was about to say was cut off by a growl from the red haired fifth squad vice-captain.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" The once ordinary katana that was held within his hands had now formed itself into quite the oddity. Zabimaru was a six-part segmented blade that was longer than its sealed form. Each of the segments were wider than the one preceding it from the hilt with two pick-like protrusion on the front and back of each segment; the protrusion at the front was a lot longer than the one at the back.

With a quick flick of the wrist, Zabimaru extended into a whip like form that charged straight for the rogue shinigami in front of its wielder and his ally. Too bad that when it reached within an approximately three foot radius from its target it impacted on something and was forced to veer away.

"What the hell!" Renji's loud exclamation was met with nothing but a light twitter from the laughing devil in front of him. "Stop fucking laughing at me! Take this!"

This time Renji produced an enormous swing of his arm, first pulling his whip-like Zanpakuto back before launching it with a force nearly three times stronger than its initial strike. Once again the blade seemed to meet something in mid-air and was forced to veer away over the top of Sextum's head again.

Said insane man just tittered once again as he started dawdling closer to the thoroughly pissed off and freaked out red haired shinigami. _'What the fuck is this! It's like he's got some kind of barrier surrounding him!' _Renji leapt backwards, pulling Zabimaru back behind him before letting the blade rip down upon the still tittering rogue.

The first segment once again met a barrier in its way in the path of cutting Sextum in two vertically. It was only paused in flight for a split second before the one it was meant to cleave in two disappeared.

Well, used flash step to appear right in front of Renji. Sextum hovered in mid-air, appearing as though he was just simply lying on his front with his head turned up so that his eyes met Renji's. As he lowered his lower body to the ground he spoke out in a sing-song voice, "You're going to _die_ no~w"

Sextum grabbed his sheathed blade, drawing his body backwards, while drawing his sealed Zanpakuto; before launching both body and blade forward, aiming to decapitate the his red-headed opponent.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo's cry broke Sextum's concentration. The blade made out of reishi then broke his movement as it crashed into the barrier surrounding said laughing nut job. The swing that was originally meant to decapitate its red-headed target was forced to only cause a shallow slice across the chest as Sextum was blown backwards somewhat by the backlash of the impacting of reishi blade and invisible barrier.

Renji and Ichigo both flash stepped backwards, regrouping after putting what they thought was enough distance to be relatively safe from the black haired laughing devil. Said devil, just once again tittered – before speaking.

"Now then, as I was going to say before you so rudely interrupted me with that ridiculous atta-," once again the giggling nut job was cut off – this time by twin cries of "Bankai!"

Sextum immediately sobered. "I believe the test is set to begin."

An insane giggle escaped Sextum's lips.

The seven figures that stood high above Karakura all seemed to be rather bored. One was even lying down – still in the air – snoring!

"When will the fighting start." A female voice on the right whined. "It's so boring! Daddy, can't you make them do something!"

"Now, now my dear," the last figure on the right soothed, "Can you not feel it? Things are about to get… _very interesting_"

"Okay then. But if they don't then-!"

"Then I promise you can kill their families, my dear."

Ya~y! You're the best, daddy!"

"Hahaha! Yes, yes, I know I am!"

Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi sat at a low table at the back of Urahara's Shop. They had felt the multiple counts of spiking reiatsu in Karakura that night, and while to Ichigo and the others it may have just seemed to be rogue shinigami, these two former captains knew differently. They were able to feel the hidden Hollow's taint on the two enemies that seemed to be handling themselves just fine – had in fact been winning quite clearly, not too long ago – and had thus sent Tessai to contact the Visoreds with a message, to see if it was any of them. Or if they even knew who it was.

While Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai were pretty sure they knew what each of the Visoreds' individual reiatsu all felt like, they could be wrong. After all, they had not actually felt any of the Visoreds spike their reiatsu in nearly ninety years.

'_Please let it be one of the Visoreds!' _Kisuke pleaded to himself. _'If it's not one of them, then that means it's one of _them_. And if it's one of _them_… Tessai better get back soon.'_

'_Kisuke looks worried about something,' _Yoruichi contemplated, _'I wonder what it is. Whatever it is, it has to be pretty bad that he even contacted the Visoreds if they knew anything about the two radiating that strange reiatsu.'_

Further thoughts were cut off by Tessai arriving with an extra.

"We have no idea about who they are." The extra spoke. "But for some reason we couldn't sense them at all until we stepped outside the barrier."

"That means-!" Yoruichi began.

"That means that someone was deliberately blocking your sensors while in the warehouse." Kisuke finished for her, with an extremely serious expression on his face. "Which means that that someone knows where you are. And the only people that know where you all are is the three of us in this room… and _him!_" The word 'him' was spat out of the usually amiable to everyone Urahara Kisuke with such venom; Yoruichi could barely believe it was the same man.

Who… is 'he'?" She questioned.

"Someone that – if he and his kind are active and more specifically interested in Ichigo – cannot possibly have good intentions for the near future. Then again, that… _man_ never had good intentions, it is just a matter of who his intentions are aimed towards; which is, of course, the greatest question: Who is his enemy?"

Silence pervaded the room before Kisuke quickly issued orders to his friends and allies. "Tessai! You and our Visored friend here go and help Kuchiki-san! Yoruichi and I shall go help Ichigo. Move!"

* * *

>With that, the four rogue shinigami in that small room sped away, hoping to make it in time.<p><p>

**A poll has gone up in my profile about what should be done with Uryuu.**


	6. Chapter 6

**IIIIIIIIIIII'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK**

**With the conclusion of the testing from the Pondera, what will happen, who will win – what will happen to Uryuu!**

**So many questions and only I know the answers, MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Please, enjoy.**

**Oh yeah, Disclaimer: It's in the first chapter – I can't think of anything funny to write.**

**This chapter is un-beta'ed**

* * *

><p><strong>(Tertium vs Rukia, Orihime &amp; Chad)<strong>

The two parties of fighters stared each other down. On one side: the team of spiritually aware and powered humans Inoue Orihime and Sado "Chad" Yasutora with their shinigami compatriot Kuchiki Rukia, adopted sister (or sister-in-law – whichever you prefer) of the head of the noble Kuchiki Clan, one of the great four noble clans of the Seireitei, Kuchiki Byakuya.

On the other side stood "The Smiling Devil": Tertium. A man that was always calm, and always had a smile on his face; whether out of legitimate bliss/happiness or just to freak people out was the question his opponents always had to consider; either way, it freaked people out. He was a man that also claimed to be "The Greatest Prodigy the Soul Society Had Ever Seen".

The battle was set to begin.

"Dance! **Sode no Shirayuki (Sleeved White Snow)**!" Rukia was the first to act, releasing her zanpakutō and charging her opponent.

"**Souten Kisshun (Twin Sacred Return Shield)**, I reject!" Orihime was next, activating her healing shield to finish the already started mending of the gash on Chad's chest.

Rukia's zanpakutō clashed against Tertium's, the most beautiful zanpakutō in Soul Society clashing against one of the strangest, a bladed turtle shell tinbe.

Tertium was the stronger of the two, and won the stalemate made from the clashing of zanpakutō, pushing the ice-type zanpakutō away from him before lashing out with a palm strike that was dodged by use of a quick flash step enhanced back step. Gathering her wits about her, Rukia was quickly back on the attack, always striking again instantly after she was blocked, she had learned from that first clash that she would not win in a fight of strength.

Tiring of playing defensive, Tertium flash stepped away before launching his zanpakutō discus style at the off balance noble princess. Flash stepping to the side to dodge she would have been caught off guard and hurt badly if not for the cry of "**Santen Kesshun (Three Sacred Links Shield)**, I reject!" and the orange triangular shield springing to life blocking the tinbe from getting her from behind as it returned to its owner.

"Careful there, Rukia!" the owner of the orange shield called out as she and Chad prepared to enter the fight, finished with the healing process, "It's got boomerang action!"

"I see." Rukia decided to change tactics, allowing Chad to rush ahead, taking care to keep his guard up, to take up the close-quarters fight.

"**Tsugi no mai, Hakuren (Next dance, White Ripple)**!" Rukia first punctured the ground in front of her, forming a circle of ice that surrounded her,before puncturing the ground four more times in a semi-circle around her that began to emit ice particles as she took a battle stance. Stabbing forward, Rukia released a waved of pure white ice from her zanpakutō that charged straight for the distracted Tertium.

Unfortunately for Rukia her idea did not pay off, after all **Zanjustu (Cutting Techique) **and **Hakuda (White Hits/Hand-to-Hand) **were not the only thing that Tertium was a master at. No, he was a master of all four arts of a shinigami.

"**Bakudo (Way of Binding) #88, Danku (Splitting Void)**" The oncoming wave of ice was stopped in its tracks as Tertium waved his hand towards it and a translucent rectangular wall was spawned, stopping the pure white wave.

Rukia was shocked yet again by this man, no _monster_ that they were fighting. To be able to cast a number eighty-eight bakudo without the incantation and very little focus and still be able to stop her Hakuren, she was truly starting to fear for her life now.

Kicking Chad away from him and towards the girls, Tertium jumped high in the air and Started chanting quickly quite loudly and under his breath.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!" '_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!' "_Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" _'On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens.'_

Realising what Tertium was chanting,or at least what he was chanting out loud, Rukia began to mirror him word for word, In both shinigami's hands a red orb of reiryoku sprung to life and built up in power. "**Hado (Way of Destruction) #31, Shakkahou (Red Fire Cannon)!**

The glowing red orbs of reiryoku became glowing red cannons when they were launched at their respective owner's enemies and ended up meeting in a loud explosion approximately halfway, still in midair and thus not damaging anything. However, while Rukia had only prepared the one Shakkahou, Tertium had something a little more dangerous up his sleeve.

"Hado #73, **Soren Soukatsui (Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down)**" Two bright beams of blue reiryoku converged in Tertium's hands before being launched down towards the fighters still on the ground in a massive wave of destruction.

'_**Eishōhaki (Incantation Abandonment)**__? No, __**Nijū Eishō (Twofold Incantation)**__. Dammit, I _thought_ I saw him chanting under his breath. What do I do? What do I do, what do I d-__'_

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" Orihime's shield spring to life, and in the process saving all of their lives, broke Rukia out of her panicked thoughts.

They were not able to enjoy their successful attempt at delaying death. Tertium was on them like a fat guy on chocolate. A solid right hook to the jaw connected on Orihime knocking her out like a light and ending any further attempts at stopping his assault. Chad released a blast of reiryoku in retaliation but it was knocked aside by a swing of the tinbe zanpakutō. A palm was quickly buried in the part Mexican's chest.

"Hado #1, **Sho (Thrust)**!" Said giant of a teen was swiftly delivered through a brick wall and into the land of unconsciousness. Tertium had no time to celebrate however, since Rukia had taken exception to the fact that her friends and allies had been taken out. The relentless assault from the petite girl that stood at exactly the same height as Tertium began to wear on him until he decided it was time to end things.

Flash stepping a fair distance away from the furious, ice-wielding shingaimi, Tertium begun his final speech of the night. "Impressive, you are indeed strong. As such, I gift you this: a glimpse of power much greater than you could ever hope to achieve. Ban-!" Tertium stopped suddenly, the seemingly permanent smile wiped completely off of his face. _'Tsukabishi Tessai, __Ushōda Hachigen. Dammit, why is the visored coming this way. Oh, of course __**Ouji-sama (Lord Prince) **__must have contacted them to see if they knew anything. Hmm, I guess these three pass. Boss will be overjoyed.'_

In less than the split-second it took Rukia to blink at seeing Tertium's perma-smile gone, he had disappeared with a plop; the sound of a stone being dropped into a body of water. Five seconds later, two large men landed in the area, only to find the massive teen buried in a brick wall, the teenaged girl knocked out with a rapidly swelling bruise on her cheek, and an exhausted shingami midget who had finally given in to unconsciousness' grasp.

The two swapped looks, before hefting the three fallen fighters onto their backs and hurrying back to Urahara's shop. Maybe when they awoke they would be able to piece together just what had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sextum vs Ichigo &amp; Renji)<strong>

"**Tensa Zangetsu (Heavenly Chain Slaying Moon)**!" Were the only two words to grace the lips of the strawberry headed Substitute Shinigami as he charged forward, active Bankai in hand, intent on tearing the laughing devil, who had attacked him and grievously injured Uryuu, in front of him.

"**Hihio Zabimaru (Baboon King Snake Tail)**!" Renji roared at the same time, the massive skeletal snake charging straight towards where the laughing devil peered through bored, and yet manic, eyes at the two incoming bankai.

"Hmph. **Disseptum.**" With naught but a careless wave in front of himself, Sextum enlarged, weakened _(not that they would know that)_ and made visible just what had been protecting him from the two opposing shinigami's attacks. An orb made of solidified reishi completely surrounded the bubble wielding rogue. An orb that formed an barrier that looked a though it would be impossible to breach. As was proven when both Ichigo's and Renji's Bankai impacted for less than a split second before sliding off the barrier.

Unfortuantely for them, Sextum was no longer willing to simply stand still and wait for them to attack him. As such, both Ichigo and Renji were surprised when instead of just standing there, taunting them to attack him again, Sextum released a flood of bubbles from the dissipating spherical barrier they were starting to realise had been what was protecting the man that had seemed to be gaining insanity every time he laughed in some way.

The bubbles quickly amassed around the two, who, thinking they were going to explode, quickly mounted a defence in the form of Ichigo rapidly speeding through the bubbles, slicing and slashing all that he could see, " Haa, foolish little brats." As Sextum muttered these words he caught the attention of Renji who was aiding Ichigo in the dispersal of the surrounding bubbles. You know what they say about assuming in Western countries?" Utakata had changed to speaking English in the middle of his sentence. " When you assume,you make an ass out of you and me_. _But mostly _you_, **Santōka (Acid Permeation)**.

The bubbles in the air that both Ichigo and Renji thouh were going to explode did, in a manner of speaking. The bubbles all burst apart into, what Ichigo quickly learned after having been soaked in the inactive stuff after bursting the bubbles on his own, a very painful acid that was quickly burning through not just his clothes but skin and muscles too.

Ichigo let out a blood curdling scream as he felt what was sure was the worst possible pain he had ever felt. It was even worse than when Aizen had nearly bisected him.

"ICHIGO!" Renji roared as he swiftly turned his attention towards his comrade who was now writhing on the ground in agony. This would prove to be a vital mistake as Sextum smoothly appeared before him with a plop, instantly grabbing Renji by the throat and lifting him.

"So pathetic, this is all that a shiningami lieutenant can do now? Back in my day the only reason a lieutenant should have lost to anyone was because of lack of experience. I can't believe that Kyuubi-sama thought I might have had to release my bankai to win. I should kill you, you know. But I won't, because Ouji-sama and Jou-chan are behind me already, and will most likely kill me before I even have a chance. Oh well, the boy is still alive, and thus he is proven. Kyuubi-sama will be most pleased." His monologue finished the laughing devil known as Sextum disappeared with a plop, and the night was quiet again.

Behind where Sextum had stood, Kisuke and Yoruichi stood wearily, waiting to see if the man that had just disappeared was going to reappear. After a few tense moments, the sound of Ichigo just about crying in pain hurried the two former captains into securing the two wounded. Renji who was struggling to regain his breath on the ground looked up, and receiving a nod from the two, hurried off behind just in time for the returning Kurosaki family to miss them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Above Karakura)<strong>

High above, in the darkened skies above Karakura both Sextum and Tertium returned to the rest of their kind at the same time, kneeling before their leader.

"Good work, Utakata, Yagura-kun. Strawberry-chan's comrades have been tested, they have survived and are thus deemed worthy of his presence. We will, however have to endeavour towards returning the Quincy's powers back to him, and thus forcing him to indebted to us."

"That or we just kill the little nancy-boy," cut in the man who had spent most of the fight snoring his head off.

"Oh, oh, can I do that! Please, Daddy? Those fights were so _boring!_"

"Hmm, I'll think about it. For now we must ensure we are ready to march upon the Seireitei. Too long have the yound and ingnorant remained, naïve and arrogant. Unknowing of the true danger and darkness that stalk their almighty city of _Death Gods_, they will soon know true fear. Tonight Kisuke-kun will inform the residents of the human world of the danger we embody. Tomorrow, Yoruichi-chan, shall inform her Little Bee. But they still will not care, too arrogant in their belief that they are stronger than us, that we would still fear them. They do not know that we have never feared them, and they will not realise until we crush them under heel, and they beg and grovel for their lives. And then, then it will be too late!"

**Well, that's that then. I should say that the Yagura fight has been written for a long time. This **_**hiatus,**_** I suppose, has been because I could not for the death of me manage to write a half way decent Utakata fight. As you would have saw above it is still frightfully short, but that is because eafter all this time I have come to the realisation that I cannot write a good, lengthy fight. As such, if there are any reading this, willing to give writing fighting scenes for me a chance, please drop a line and inform me of such – whether as part of a review or just a PM.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: The Truth Revealed!**

**Cheers!**


	7. You know what this is

**All right guys.**

**I'm pretty sure you all know what this is, so I'll try not to waste your time by making you read some long-ass rambling from yours truly.**

**This story is dead. This story is deader than the Deadman's streak at Wrestlemania.**

**That being said, I have tried and failed on multiple occasions to spark new life into this story, and have come to the realisation that I still have strides to make as an author, especially since I've seen a couple of times where I seem to have forgotten that only me and that weird voice live in my head and so I haven't put down all the needed information.**

**So this story is now officially abandoned. If you want to adopt it, I've got no problems with that, and if you need a beta, well guess who's got nothing better to do.**

**Aside from that, everyone who's still here and likes Fairy Tail and Negima, go check out a story by **_**Elsil**_** called '**_**Fairies of Negima'.**_** Its an amazing fusion of the two worlds that has great ideas in store for it.**

**This is Raiyoukai, for the final time on this story, saying,**

**Cheers!**


End file.
